


Steve Harrington Is a Bad Boy

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Regression, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional release, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Steve has been having a hard time lately and finds himself drinking too much and having one night stands. Rather than making him feel better, Steve just feels ashamed and lonely. When he goes to Nancy's house in the middle of the night she knows just what to do to make him feel better.
Relationships: Steve Harrington &Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Steve Harrington Is a Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequeal of my fic "Steve Harrington Is a Big Baby" but it can be read on its own

Steve was in that amazing place he loved to be in. He was in that place where all he could feel was the warm, cozy fleece of a blanket against his skin, the heat of her skin radiating against his face and the feeling of pure unadulterated love and caring that came from that hands that were squeezing him tightly as if the world depended on it.

"That's my good little Stevie" Nancy's voice was calm and assuring, full of love and acceptance as she stroked the top of his head sticking out of the blankets.

This….THIS…..was the place he longed to be in, this was the feeling he was always chasing; one of being loved and accepted just as he was. Steve closed his eyes, burrowed deep into the blankets and soaked in the warmth and love.

Until he woke up to the fact that that feeling was merely the cruel joke of a dream….

Steve wasn't wrapped in a warm blanket and being held tightly and lovingly by Nancy. He was instead in a dark, unfamiliar room lying next to someone whose name he couldn't remember now that the alcohol and orgasmic haze of earlier had worn off. Steve gave himself a few minutes to lie in the dark and cringe with shame; this was hardly the first time that this had happened. After his moment of self-loathing, he forced himself to push back the covers of the strange bed and locate his clothes on the floor, moving as silently and quickly as he could. The last thing he needed was this complete stranger to wake up to him walking out. He'd been in THAT awkward position more than enough times to suit him.

It hadn't always been like this; getting drunk, meeting some girl in a bar, having one night stands and disappearing. Sure, he had always been a bit of a player. In school he'd had lots of girlfriends; sometimes more than one at a time which he later came to regret. Then he and Nancy had had their short lived relationship and maybe it had affected him more than he realized. After school he'd longed for those calm days again and Nancy's levelheadedness. Maybe it had been all the crazy stuff happening in Hawkins lately. Maybe it had been something else. He'd tried to move on but that wasn't easy when he graduated and instead of finding himself the high school stud he was used to, just a pathetic, decent looking guy who couldn't get into college and worked at an ice cream shop. There wasn't much self-respect in that. And girls weren't attracted to a guy who had no self-respect….unless of course they had no self-respect themselves.

Still, it wasn't until after the summer that things had really gotten to this point. A mindlessly boring summer unexpectedly disrupted by the too exciting attack of creatures that should have only existed in a movie. His ill-fated infatuation with Robin…..maybe it was just as well she was a lesbian because he hadn't really been in love with her; they were meant to be friends anyway. Still, being shot down yet again HAD stung a bit.

But it had been that night with Nancy that had really changed things for him. That night Nancy had taken care of him, that night she had held him close and assured him it was okay to feel small and needy, that night he had cried in her arms and she'd not only let him but told him was it okay to feel all of that TOO…it was that one night he'd been totally accepted for who he was. Steve had always hated that part of him; the part that felt small, that felt needy, that felt so desperately that he just wanted to be loved…but Nancy had made him feel that all of that…..all of HIM was okay.

But then he hadn't heard from her since…..Sure, he had talked to her and seen her since then but nothing had come from THAT part of them since then. Even though they had both said they wanted to it again, they hadn't…Steve realized that that was as much his fault as Nancy's; he could have called her, went to see her…..but his shame was there, preventing him from doing so. Even though they both agreed they had enjoyed it, deep down Steve worried that Nancy regretted it and so he waited for her to come to him. She hadn't ….so he had done his best to move on.

Steve finished dressing and turned toward his unexpected companion in the bed one last time. She was pretty…..and younger than Steve expected. He felt a punch to the gut just looking at her; he didn't even know her name. He wondered what he often did in this position; how did SHE feel about this? Did she just want a one night stand like him and was relived he ran off? Did she really have feelings about all of this and was sad when he left? Did she get mad and call him all manner of horrible, deserved names? He'd never know…but he would wonder. He might not know their names but he always remembered their faces.

The night was unexpectedly cold for the season and Steve found himself shivering a bit as he walked to his car; his movements were unexpectedly fast as he turned the key and sped off away from the strange house. He felt all of the telltale signs of an oncoming hangover; dry mouth, pounding head, slight dizziness…..but the worst was something totally unrelated. It was something inside, deep and open and dark. Something that he felt needed to be filled but he couldn't quite tell how.

Steve couldn't really say how he ended up at Nancy's house but that's where he ended up. As soon as he parked at the end of her drive he felt foolish for being there. It was the middle of the night and he barely spoke to Nancy much anymore; it was a bit creepy to be staring at her window and thinking about climbing into her window. That window that, surprisingly, had a bright light on at this hour…Steve felt slightly sick to his stomach and very sick emotionally. What was he doing here? Why was he thinking about, dreaming about, longing for one night, one experience that he and Nancy had shared months ago? Why did he feel that deep, empty hole inside him and why did he think she could do something about it?

Steve was about to back out of the drive away and drag himself home when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw Nancy standing at the window and he was sure looking at him. Steve felt his heartbeat jump into his throat, his palms begin to sweat as his heart raced. He was so embarrassed the desire to speed away was still there and he probably would have done just that if he hadn't seen Nancy open the window and wave at him.

Steve's throat went dry; it seemed like a dream. Of course, Nancy could be calling him over to yell at him about being such a creep but he doubted that. His palms were slick as he turned off the car, pocketed his keys and jogged across the lawn. It was even harder than the last time to climb up the side of the house but he wasn't about to give up. By the time that he climbed into the window, his heart was racing and his hands felt shaky from adrenaline. Would Nancy just hug him? Would she hold him? Would she tell him it was going to be okay? He couldn't voice those feelings but that's what raced through his mind.

It was warm and cozily bright in Nancy's room; she was dressed for a night in a worn pair of sweats, her hair tied up. She looked tired and he couldn't imagine why she wasn't asleep at this time of night. He wanted to ask her but his mouth was so dry he couldn't form the words.

Nancy studied him for a few minutes before she spoke; he was sure she was going to demand to know why he was here. It felt like her eyes bore straight through him.

"Little Stevie has been having a hard time, hasn't he?" she asked.

It was so unexpected to what Steve thought she was going to say. She wasn't demanding to know why he was here, what he was thinking, in a tough voice. She was speaking so gentle, so kindly…..she was SEEING him. He HAD been having a hard time. The fact that she could see him, really see him, and the coddling way she said it made Steve's head instantly drop into a smaller space. He didn't feel like a grown man; he felt like the little boy he always sought to hide.

"Yeah…..yeah I have" Steven said in a raspy voice. He couldn't look at Nancy but instead stared at the floor. His throat was tight and hot and the flood inside him threatened to come out but he forced it to stay inside.

He felt Nancy's hand, cool and comforting on his cheek and it's what made him look up even though looking up made his tears threaten to spill. Her touch was so gentle, so caring…..he hadn't been touched like that in a long time. All of the touch he'd received lately had been far from gentle and very empty.

"I can see how sad you are. Why don't you come over here and snuggle and we can talk about it" Nancy said softly before she walked over to the bed. She patted her lap a few times, as if to coax Steve to come over and lay his head down there like he had last time. The idea of collapsing against Nancy completely and totally like he had been dreaming of earlier filled him with such relief he felt shaky.

But as soon as that relief came, it fizzled out. Steve saw Nancy sitting on the edge of the bed, so open and relaxed…so willing to hear out his problems. She was too GOOD for that…what was he supposed to do? Tell her how he had been drunk more nights that sober lately? Tell her routinely banged woman whose names he didn't know and then never called them? A wave of shame so deep engulfed him was hard for him to breathe at first. He'd felt his shame acutely every morning after but now it was like some hidden stash of shame had been buried inside and was now unlocked, making him feel hot and dark with remorse.

"Stevie…..what's wrong?" Nancy prodded him when he continued to stand there staring off in space. Concern etched across her face as Steve felt the tears in his eyes gathering at the corners and spill out. He rubbed tears away as soon as they began to roll down his checks but it was no use; more just replaced them. He'd hope to not turn into such a baby this time even though that irony was not lost on him.

"Steve…why are you crying?" Nancy asked calmly from the bed. She didn't come to him yet, almost as if sensing he was too embarrassed to have her touch him yet. As his shame washed over him he was suddenly aware he probably still smelled of booze and sex; Nancy would naturally recoil if he got close enough.

"I've been very, very bad" Steve managed to mutter out between great gasping breaths. The last time he'd been here, crying had felt therapeutic. But now it didn't seem to be curing anything. He felt worse and worse with each sob and yet they still kept coming. He didn't want to tell Nancy what he had done; she'd hate him afterwards. But he felt like a little boy again when his Mom asked him what he'd been into and he'd been doing something wrong. He'd known she'd be mad but couldn't help confessing.

Nancy didn't get mad….yet. She still looked worried. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I can't…..tell…..you" Steve managed to say, wiping tears across his reddened, hot cheeks.

"Hmmmm…"Nancy said thoughtfully, "It actually seems to me that you do want to tell me. I don't think you'd be here otherwise. Truth is always better than lies even if it's an ugly truth. I think whatever it is, you'll feel better once you've told me. So how about you just come and sit over here with me and talk"

Steve clamped his eyes shut, the wave of shame overwhelming. "I don't deserve to be cuddled. I deserve for you to hit me…..spank me. Please…punish me instead!" he found himself nearly begging Nancy. He hadn't even realized he wanted that until he'd said it. That's what he deserved. He dropped down onto his knees as if begging Nancy to punish him.

Steve could hear the sound of Nancy moving and when he opened his eyes he saw her kneeling on the floor next to him. She was giving him a gentle smile, despite the situation and it made something inside him want to lift. "That seems rather extreme" she said evenly, "I don't think that will be necessary"

Steve thought that was debatable but all of the fight had gone out of him. His whole body sagged as she stared down at the floor. "I keep sleeping with all these women I don't even know. I get drunk and have sex with them and then bail before morning. I hate myself for it….tell myself it won't happen again. But it was always does. I'm horrible…"

Steve was so afraid of looking up but after a few silent moments he made himself. Nancy wasn't looking at him like he was a gross pervert though she did seem a little worried. "Well…that doesn't seem like something my little boy should be doing" she said, taking his hand.

He was so relieved he instantly squeezed it, gathering strength from her touch. He was so relieved she didn't act like she found himself repulsive. Her words "my little boy" made something inside himself ache. His behavior as of late had been anything but little. But it made him WANT to act like Nancy's little boy. Someone she could be proud of and lavish praise on.

"Are you going to punish me?" Steve asked tentatively. No one wanted to be punished but there was something almost cathartic in it. Almost as if you'd paid for your bad behavior and could let it go. Would he feel better about all of this if Nancy would just hit him?

"No...because I don't think that's what you need most" Nancy said with a little squeeze. "Instead, I'm going to ask you why you think you're doing all of that?"

Steve felt a resurgence of his tears. His throat clenched and great big crocodile tears streamed down his face. "I don't know" he said in a voice so small I'm surprised even him.

Steve didn't know...maybe if he could answer her, if he could explain why he did this he could finally stop.

Nancy reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue. With care, she wiped the tears off Steve's cheeks and then wiped the tip of his nose where he was sure snot was gathering disgustingly.

"Steve...you're not a bad person. I can see the pain in your eyes. Are you doing this because you're lonely?" Nancy asked calmly.

Maybe that shouldn't have been an epiphany but somehow it was. YES he was lonely, desperately so. As soon as Nancy said it, Steve knew in his heart it was true. He was lonely...so lonely...it felt as if he'd been lonely his whole life, no one to really see him and love him for who he was. Putting on macho attitudes to keep up with his so called friends when he really felt weak. Being forced to grow up quickly as he was pawned off by his parents to nannies that didn't care about him. But Nancy...she saw the real him and for some reason and wasn't disgusted by him. Maybe she loved him in a way no one else did.

"Yes...yes I am lonely. Very lonely" Steve admitted teary, a pang of that loneliness wrenching from his heart.

Nancy smiled warmly at him; of course she knew it before he said it. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Her arm was around his back, her other hand cradling his head, his face pressed gently against his chest. Heaven...he closed his eyes, taking in her warmth and sweet scent.

"Well you're just going to have to come see mommy Nancy more aren't you?" she said kindly.

Mommy...that's what would take the loneliness away; having mommy hold him

Steve felt his headspace getting small and fuzzy. He was tired and warm and feeling very small. He couldn't think of a response other than a whispered 'mommy' he hadn't consciously made the choice to say it, it just seemed to slip from his lips.

'Yes, mommy is here and you're safe' Nancy whispered as she ran a hand through his hair.

Steve was almost asleep within minutes. With Nancy holding him, the gentle feel of her fingers through his hair, he felt completely and totally safe. He felt whole…all the guilt and loneliness and anguish of earlier simply melted away.

After a few minutes, Nancy said, "How about we give you a nice, warm bath and I'll find you some comfy clothes and we go to bed? Does that sound nice?"

Part of Steve felt so bone tired he wasn't sure he could move. But the other part of him was intrigued, excited at the prospect of Nancy bathing him. She said it so gently he didn't even get self-conscious of the fact that she obviously could smell the sultriness of the night on him.

Steve lifted his head from Nancy's chest, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "It does sound nice…but…..what about your family?" He'd chanced fooling around with Nancy in her room but if they got caught by anyone with her bathing him it would more uncomfortable to explain.

"They're out of town for the weekend" Nancy said, "It's just us. With everything that has gone on this summer, I just felt like staying home. And now I'm glad I did so I can take care of my little boy"

Steve felt a burst of warmth spread through him at her words; it instantly made him feel smaller. "I'm glad too…..Mommy" he said, his voice hesitant on the word but he liked the way it sounded when he said it.

Nancy helped Steve stand up and took his hand, leading him out of the room, down the hallway and to the bathroom. It felt nice to have Nancy's hand in his, leading him; it felt like for once he could let someone else be in control of him…..to mindlessly follow someone. Maybe that shouldn't have been comforting but it was.

And that's what he did until they got to the bathroom. When they got there Nancy instantly went to the bathtub, meticulously testing the taps for hot and cold water, while perching on the edge of the tub. Steve, however, stayed motionless by the door.

What was he supposed to do? Let Nancy undress him? Undress himself? Both prospects filled him with fear. He didn't know which he should do so he found himself frozen on the spot, doing neither and simply watching Nancy testing the water for the perfect temperature, making sure it filled to the right level.

Steve felt sweaty; the room was filling with steam and his dirty shirt clung to him. He felt like he smelt of stale booze, pouring from his pores as his buzz was gone and it suddenly made him feel very un-childlike. What was he doing here? He'd been so sure…..it had felt so good, being Nancy's little boy. But the smell of his own manly musk was enough to pull him out of the illusion.

His sweaty hands were balled up in his pockets, looking down at his untied shoes and the geometric patterns in the bathroom tiles when he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Nancy standing in front of him, smiling as she gripped his shoulders. He'd been so immersed in his own thoughts he hadn't heard the tap turn off, seen Nancy get up and cross the room, seen in her expression that she knew how his mindset had changed in an instant. Of course she did…..she always did; it's probably why she had suggested a bath in the first place.

"You're not shy around Mommy Nancy are you?" she asked, laughing a bit as she gave his shoulders a nice squeeze.

That was it….that was how easy it was to drop him into that other headspace. Not completely…..he still felt self-conscious. But he felt timid and shy in a little way…..like a little boy who doesn't quite look an adult in the eye. It wasn't an unwelcome; he rather liked it. It felt like some real part of himself came up.

"M-maybe" Steve admitted, his voice feeling dry and tight as he glanced between Nancy's face and the floor.

"Well, I can't imagine why. But that's okay. Mommy knows what to do" Nancy said with assurance. Steve didn't even ask her what she was going to do; he trusted her.

Because 'Mommy' knew exactly what he needed…'Mommy' loved him just the way he was…..'Mommy' did what she needed to take care of him the best.

Steve felt the slightly drunken sensation of being very young and helpless as Nancy began to undress him. There was still an undercurrent of shyness; as of a child who has just grown old enough to be aware that their nakedness is something they should hide but doesn't quite know why yet. But of course he let it happen…..He let Nancy grip the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it over his head before tossing it onto the tiles. He let her lead him to the edge of the tub; he could feel the hot press of the steam as Nancy pulled off his shoes and wet socks. Steve could feel the warmth on his cheeks as Nancy's hands found his belt buckle.

Steve lifted up just enough so that Nancy could pull off his pants and underwear; he could feel his face blush as it seemed a very long time that it took to slide them off.

And then there he was, completely naked sitting on the edge of the tub while Nancy folded his clothes into a neat pile on the edge of the sink. Steve felt very small but still shy; his hands automatically went to his lap, trying to cover his nakedness. Nancy had seen him naked of course but it felt very different when she was 'mommy'.

And anyway he was still feeling very naughty over everything he'd done.

Nancy was smiling at him when she turned around, warm and pleasant so that Steve felt himself relax more. "Well let's get you into the tub before that water gets cold" she said as she walked over to him. Since he was sitting on the edge of the tub, she lifted his legs over the edge and helped him ease down into the water, steaming and perfectly hot.

Steve hadn't taken a bath like this since he was a child and it only reinforced his small feelings. Nancy knelt down by the side of the tub, grabbing a plastic cup and a bottle of shampoo.

"Now, let's get that pretty hair of yours washed" she said, "close your eyes and tilt your head back"

Steve realized that Nancy really did intend to bathe him and he felt a swell of emotion in his chest. It seemed like such an intimate act. He did just as Nancy asked; he closed his tired eyes and tilted his head back. A moment later he could feel a cup of hot water hit the top of his head, rolling down through his hair before it went down his back. Several more followed until Steve's hair was thoroughly wet. The path of the warm water on his skin felt almost like a massage and he sighed in relief. It felt so nice; what felt even nicer was having this all done for him.

It was nice to rely on Nancy; it was nice to feel as if his helplessness was okay.

Steve could hear the sound of the shampoo bottle and a moment later he could feel Nancy's fingers working through his hair, lathering up the soap and scratching against his scalp. And what an amazing sensation that was...the warm water, the bubbles and Nancy's fingers moving across his head. Washing his own hair was a chore but when Nancy did it it was an experience. He felt so relaxed, so calm...so cared for. Steve couldn't resist the urge to open one eye and glance at Nancy.

She was smiling as she washed his hair as if it wasn't a chore but something she enjoyed. Leaning over the tub, all of her attention focused on him...just like a mommy. Steve had no memories of anyone ever bathing him like this. He was sure when he was very little someone must have but he was too young to remember it. A wave of emotion, deep and overwhelming washed over him and he felt a lump in his throat as if he wanted to cry again.

Nancy noticed of course. "Stevie...you okay?" She asked kindly.

Steve still felt like crying but his eyes closed kept it at bay. "I just feel...very...loved" he admitted. He actually hadn't planned on quite saying these exact words but now that he had said them he realized that that was exactly what he felt. Having Nancy take care of him like no else did not only made him feel very small and little but it made him feel she cared.

He couldn't look at Nancy but somehow he knew without looking that she was smiling. "You are very loved by me" she said with sincerity in her voice. Steve could tell when someone was bullshitting him and he knew Nancy was totally genuine.

That's exactly what Steve wanted and until that moment he didn't realize it. That all he wanted and everything he was doing was trying to chase some kind of real love that he had never had. And it wasn't the kind of love that he thought he and Nancy had when they were dating. This was much different; it was stronger, more intimate and primal. It was her seeing him for who he truly was and not only accepting that part of him but loving him because of it. No amount of fake friends or one night stands could have given him that love and affection but here Nancy was giving it to him when he felt he gave her nothing in return.

"I love seeing you like this, Stevie. My soft little boy that needs me" Nancy said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Steve felt warmth spread through his chest, bursting like fireworks of endorphins. Maybe Nancy DID get something out of this; he couldn't imagine why but for some reason she liked taking care of him, like him needing her. And right now that was enough for him.

"I'm so happy right now…..Mommy" Steve said, feeling his headspace drop significantly. He leaned into Nancy's hand and she gave him a small, half hug, as much as he was able in his position. "I love it when you're happy" Nancy whispered.

Nancy finished washing his hair; she washed it much more thoroughly than he would have himself. Steve took in every scratch, brush and movement; with his eyes closed and feeling smaller he seemed to notice everything.

"Here, hold this over your eyes so you don't get soap in them" Nancy said kindly as she handed him a wash cloth. Steven did as she told him to; draping the washcloth over his eyes and tilting his head back. Nancy gently rinsed all of the soap from his hair before pushing the wet mess of his too long hair back so it didn't get in his eyes.

"There we go….all better" Nancy said brightly as she took the wash cloth from him and dunked it in the water.

Steve watched her every move, hyper focused on everything she was doing. She got the wash cloth wet and then began to lather it with soap. His littleness hoped she was going to wash the rest of him because suddenly he didn't feel he could.

"Are you going to help me?" he found himself asking even though he hadn't meant to. Nancy smiled at him and gently tapped his nose playfully; Mommy was being silly. "Of course I am, you silly goose. You can't do it yourself"

Steve felt himself melt; no he COULDN'T do it by himself. She had to help him. His legs and arms all felt jellylike but it wasn't a bad feeling.

Nancy got the washcloth soaped up and began on his shoulder and moved down his arm. Steve couldn't help but laugh a bit; it tickled!

"Now that's what I like to see…..my boy laughing" Nancy said as she washed his arm and then went back under his arm; she was doing it on purpose!

"It tickles!" Steve said, flinching a bit and laughing, but honestly the sensitive touch felt electrifying. No wonder little kids liked being tickled.

"Oh it, DOES?" Mommy Nancy asked as if she didn't know. She gave his armpit one good washing, eliciting a laugh from Steve, before she moved onto his chest. It didn't tickle AS much but he was still giggling like crazy as she washed across his chest; when was the last time he HAD actually giggled? He couldn't remember.

Nancy moved from his chest to his legs, washing them in long, slow strokes. He didn't start laughing again until Nancy reached his feet. He hadn't realized how ticklish his feet were until she was there, rubbing the wash cloth between his toes. Pretty soon they were both laughing together. And it felt good….so good. It'd been too long since Steve had laughed with anyone like this.

"I think my Stevie might be big enough to wash his boy parts" Nancy said delicately, still laughing over their tickling, handing him the wash cloth.

Steve stopped laughing and understood instantly. Either Nancy was too uncomfortable with washing his junk or she thought he'd be too uncomfortable with it. He didn't mind…..it was just that over her washing him and them laughing so much he felt so small. He took the cloth but felt very small and it just sat there in his hand.

"You can do this…..you're still my little boy but I think you CAN do this" Nancy encouraged.

This might have been the most uncomfortable part of the whole thing; more uncomfortable than being naked, being washed, crying on her shoulder….because he was aware she wasn't doing this for him and that she was watching him do it.

But she still called him her little boy and she sounded so proud when she said he could do it that he felt the little boy inside of him wanting praise. As Nancy watched him he dug the wash cloth between his legs, washing his parts thoroughly. He was relieved that they really did feel like his 'boy parts' and that he was small enough that he couldn't feel the taint of the earlier activities as he washed himself.

When he got done he let the wash cloth float away in the water, soap dissolving slowly away from the cloth like a cloud in the water. He was still looking at it, watching the patterns in it when Nancy said, "That's a good clean boy. Let's get dried off"

Steve stood up and he was surprised at how shaky his legs were. He felt a bit disgusting, dripping and naked everywhere until Nancy reached around him and enveloped him a big, fluffy pink towel, wrapping around his whole body like a hug; to make no mistake, Nancy actually gave him a warm, tight hug as she wrapped the towel around him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing like a nice bath before bed" Nancy said with a grin, taking the towel and rubbing it gently across his flesh, drying him without unraveling him. The towel felt warm and somehow simultaneously soft and rough against his flesh.

Nancy took another towel and began to rub it across his long locks, drying his dripping hair. She was smiling when she pulled back and looked at him. "You go ahead and go to the bedroom and I'll be there in a minute" she said. Steve didn't think of doing anything but obeying her.

Steve walked down the hallway to Nancy's room, watching the drops of water drip off him slowly and hit the carpet. It was completely quiet and a bit lonely in Nancy's room; he kept the towel wrapped around him tightly as he sat down on Nancy's bed, letting his legs swing gently. He was feeling very strange when Nancy returned to the room, something in her hands as she closed the door quietly behind her.

"What a good boy….waiting on Mommy just like I asked" Nancy said brightly as she walked around the bed and came to kneel in front of Steve.

Steve loved the praise; even something so simple made him blush and pull the towel tighter. When Nancy opened the bundle he realized it was a pair of adult pajamas. Steve flushed when he realized it had to be pair of her dad's pajamas. He was embarrassed…..he felt sneaky and dirty a little bit but it was okay; at least he didn't have to wear his own clothes to bed which now felt very dirty.

"Now, let's get you into some jammies so that we can have a nice cuddle and go to sleep" Nancy said.

Steve felt all of his muscles, already limp from the heat of the bath, relax even more. Cuddling with Nancy sounded so nice. It was only when she said it did he realized how very bone tired he was; sleeping sounded nice too. Steve let his body embrace the feeling of weak, limpness, letting Nancy dress him; he laughed a bit as some childish part of his brain thought that his arms and legs were a bit like wet spaghetti.

Nancy gave his head once last brushing with the towel to make sure that she got as much water off him as possible and then unrolled him from the towel that was so tightly wound around him.

Nancy slipped the pants on him first, working his limp feet through the leg holes and sliding them up his legs; he gave a great effort to lift himself up enough so that she could slide it up past his butt. She then worked his arms into the sleeves of the shirt before slowly, carefully doing the buttons up his chest, leaving the last unbuttoned so it wouldn't be too constricting. The fabric felt soft and sensitive on his bath warmed skin and he instantly yawned.

"Someone's definitely tired" Nancy said with a warm smile. "Ready to cuddle?"

Steve's eyes fluttered as he nodded as enthusiastically as he could. All he could think of was his dream and how good he'd felt; warm and safe and secure in Nancy's arms. He could only hope he was about to experience the real version of it.

Nancy turned down the covers carefully, sliding onto the bed at one side, leaving enough room for Steve to sit next to her and lean onto her. She patted the bed next to her and smiled, welcoming him; Steve's heart began to beat a little faster as he quickly made his way to the spot Nancy had reserved for him.

Steve sat in the little spot next to Nancy, leaning on her as she pulled the covers up toward their chests. As soon as he was enveloped in the covers, he leaned instinctively closer to Nancy and was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped an arm around his back, turning him so he laying half across her lap, using the arm around his back to pull him closer toward her. Steve instantly felt a sigh release from somewhere deep inside his chest at the feeling of being held, of being safe, of being LOVED by Nancy.

She pulled the covers up closer toward his head as she pulled him in. The covers were warm and comfortable against his skin and his face was pressed gently against Nancy's breasts; he could feel her heart beating steady and comforting and smell her gentle feminine scent. His hands curled comfortingly against Nancy's stomach and his eyes closed, so heavy that he felt like he might be asleep in minutes.

And Nancy began to gently rock him, her voice quietly humming some tune he couldn't quite place but that was very comforting. And Steve felt as if he were actually FLOATING he was so peaceful and small, so calm it felt as if he body were weightless.

Nancy's free hand came up to Steve's head, gently brushing locks of hair out of his face that were still damp from the bath while Steve felt himself too quickly dropping down into sleep.

"Go to sleep…..my good, good little boy" Nancy…..Mommy…..whispered quietly as she rocked him. If Steve hadn't been so tired he might have cried again. Mommy didn't think he was as bad as he did…..Mommy still thought he was good…..she still loved him even though he had done things that weren't very good.

And since she told him to go to sleep, that's exactly what he did, drifting off warm and safe finally feeling like he belonged somewhere.


End file.
